Mystica: The Game Servers/Universes
Starting A Gaming Server/Universe Random Ranks Server Players are randomly assigned ranks except for when no rank is being contested for. Then, the game starts. Ranks Rules(Random Rank Servers Only) Admins choose ranks, in whichever manner they choose. A person cannot be the same rank two character wipes in a row. Ranked positions are granted magical techniques and are expected to promote roleplaying. If they don't, their position will be stripped. Roleplaying Intensities Hardcore Heavy Medium Light Random Ranks Galactic Tournament Server If there are too many players, you can split all of the ranks across server, and then have the respective winners of their server meet on one server for a final showdown. Players are randomly assigned ranks except for when no rank is being contested for. Ranks Rules(Random Rank Servers Only) Admins choose ranks, in whichever manner they choose. A person cannot be the same rank two character wipes in a row. Ranked positions are granted magical techniques and are expected to promote roleplaying. If they don't, their position will be stripped. Roleplaying Intensities Hardcore Heavy Medium Light Earned Ranks Server No ranks are given out by chance. Everyone must train and fight to get what they want. Roleplaying Intensities Hardcore Heavy Medium Light How to Train Effectively(No Training Exists On Random Rank Servers) Train: Despite the one-handed shadow boxing of the icon, this verb is suppose to represent you physically training your character to be stronger, faster, and having better endurance, the physical stats, which can be enhanced with magic. At a certain point, your character will hit a soft cap, and increasing these stats will be much harder. Eventually, after a character continues onwards, after hitting their soft cap, they will hit their hard cap which will depend on their genetics and no longer be capable of increasing their stats any further. Meditating: Is used to heal faster and used to gain energy to perform more forms of magic and perform forms of magic for longer periods of time. Sparring: Sparring is fighting without intent to kill or knock out your opponent. It is the best form of combat training for every single combat stat. Sparring is most effective with a real person, but a simulation makes for a great alternative as well. Earned Ranks Galactic Tournament Server No ranks are given out by chance. Everyone must train and fight to get what they want. The game ends with an all out war between players from different home servers. Roleplaying Intensities Hardcore Heavy Medium Light How to Train Effectively(No Training Exists On Random Rank Servers) Train: Despite the one-handed shadow boxing of the icon, this verb is suppose to represent you physically training your character to be stronger, faster, and having better endurance, the physical stats, which can be enhanced with magic. At a certain point, your character will hit a soft cap, and increasing these stats will be much harder. Eventually, after a character continues onwards, after hitting their soft cap, they will hit their hard cap which will depend on their genetics and no longer be capable of increasing their stats any further. Meditating: Is used to heal faster and used to gain energy to perform more forms of magic and perform magic for longer periods of time. Sparring: Sparring is fighting without intent to kill or knock out your opponent. It is the best form of combat training for every single combat stat. Sparring is most effective with a real person, but a simulation makes for a great alternative as well. Current Universes Universe One The current game sub-universe that I'm working in. Current Server Options NC-17 Server –Adults Only Server.No One 17 and Under Admitted. Clearly adult. Children are not admitted. Current Admins and Their Levels HeadAdmin:KAStokes Server Option Meanings Content Ratings G Rated Server All ages admitted. Nothing that would offend parents for viewing by children. PG Rated Server Some material may not be suitable for children. Parents urged to give "parental guidance". May contain some material parents might not like for their young children. PG-13 Server Some material may be inappropriate for children under 13. Parents are urged to be cautious. Some material may be inappropriate for pre-teenagers. R-Rated Server Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. Contains some adult material. Parents are urged to learn more about the film before taking their young children with them. Adults Only Server No One 17 and Under Admitted. Clearly adult. Children are not admitted. X Rated Server NC-17 Server with Potentially Sexually Explicit Content. Category:Byond Game